A Very Important Day
by HinnyandRomione4ever
Summary: It's a big day. A very important day. A very long day that Harry and Ginny have been looking forward to for the last year. HP/GW, and other canon pairings. All rights belong to JK Rowling. Rated T to be on the safe side.


"Victoire!" Ginny winced as she heard her mother's cry, "Victoire! Stop playing with Teddy for two minutes and come get ready, dear!"

"No!" The four year old yelled back.

"Victoire! You come up 'ere right now!" Fleur stepped in, getting annoyed with her daughter's behavior on today of all days.

"No! Teddy and I haven't found the last magic key!" They'd been playing that bloody game for the past three days, and Ginny was starting to get annoyed with the lack of cooperation coming from both of them.

"Fleur, Mom; I'll go get her." Ginny said finally.

"No, Ginny; you need to get ready as well." Her mum said, trying to keep Ginny upstairs.

"No, I got it." Ginny said, before walking down all of the stairs to the living room where her niece and nephew, in her mind, were playing their imaginary, medieval game.

"Victoire, come with me; I need to talk to you. And Teddy, go up to Uncle Ron's room and get ready." Ginny ordered. Both of the children slumped down and sadly walked to where they needed to go.

"But, Aunt Ginny!"

"No, Victoire, this is a very, big day; a very, important day, and you're not listening to anyone."

"I was listening; just not doing." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"No, that's not what I meant."

"But, I don't want to put a dress on! And I don't want my hair to be all curly!"

"But, Victoire, if you don't put your dress on, you're not allowed to be my flower girl." Victoire shrugged, "Well, if you're not my flower girl, who will be? Should I ask your mum if Dominique can take your place?"

"No! Dominique is only one year old! She can't even walk straight!"

"So, maybe I should ask Uncle Percy if Molly can be my flower girl."

"No! I'm your flower girl!" Victoire whined. Ginny lifted the little girl, even though she was too big to be picked up anymore, and started to walk up the stairs.

"Well if you're my flower girl, you need to put your dress on and stay upstairs with us."

"Do I have to have my hair curled?" Victoire asked like a baby, flashing off her big, blue eyes.

"I guess I can see if your mum would be alright with you hair straight." Ginny said smiling as she brought her into Mrs. Weasley's room.

"Why are we getting all dressed up for anyways?" Victoire asked when Ginny sat her on the bed.

"Well, your Uncle Harry and I are getting married." Victoire tilted her head confused, "You see, even though it seems like it, Uncle Harry isn't my husband. Yet. We need to get dressed up, and promise a few things in front of lots of people, then dance, then eat some cake, and then we're married. Like your mummy and daddy." Ginny said pulling Victoire's dress out of her mum's closet.

"Does that mean I'm going to get another cousin?" Victoire asked, standing up on a pillow, and jumping up and down.

"No, but maybe in a little while. And stop jumping before your mum comes back in here and sees you!" She said, not hiding her laughter, as she laid her niece's dress on the bed next to her.

It was a beautiful dress, in Ginny's opinion. It was white, sleeveless dress, with two-inch straps of course, with a simple, U-neckline, perfect for a little girl. Along the waist of it was a gold ribbon that at least gave the simple dress the color it needed.

Fleur walked into the room happy to see her daughter, and sister-in-law both back with no tears, and in one piece.

"Come here, Victoire, so I can curl your 'air." She said pulling out a chair in front of the mirror.

Victoire crossed her arms and looked at Ginny, as though she wanted Ginny to tell her mum about their agreement.

"Um, about that, Fleur, I hope you don't mind; but I think Victoire should keep her hair straight for the wedding. I mean, it's beautiful like this, maybe just keep the headband and leave her hair straight?" Ginny said praying her sister-in-law would agree.

"If that's what you want for your wedding." Fleur said picking up the flower girl dress from the bed, "Come on, Victoire; let's get you in your dress." She said leading her daughter into the bathroom.

Finally Mrs. Weasley entered the room with a plastic bag draped over a hanger. But in that plastic bag held Ginny's dress and for the past three weeks she had been dying to see it again.

"Did you get Victoire up here, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, hanging the concealed dress into the closet.

"Yes, under the condition that she won't have to have her hair curled for the wedding." Ginny said glancing back at her dress.

"No, Ginny; not yet. You need to do your hair and your make up first. Then you can put on your dress." Mrs. Weasley said, shooing Ginny from the closet's doorframe.

"But, Fleur is getting Victoire in her dress, so why waste time and just sit here while Fleur's busy when we can get the dress on." Ginny said crossing her arms slyly.

"No; I don't want any makeup ending up on your dress, and trust me, neither do you." Mrs. Weasley said pulling out the chair Fleur had intended for Victoire a few moments prior.

"Fine." Ginny said like a ten year old, "How are the boys coming along?"

"No, I'm not telling you anything. They are up and getting ready; that's all I'll share."

"Well, where are Hermione, and Angelina, and Luna? They should be here by now!" Ginny asked as she sat down.

"They're on their way here with breakfast and freshly done manicures."

"What?! They went to go get manicures without me! I'm the bride!"

"Well, I tried to wake you, but you refused to even say anything other than 'get out'." Ginny leaned back in her chair, mildly frustrated that her morning self was so selfish.

"Alright, Victoire is in 'er dress." Fleur said, as she walked out of the bathroom, holding hands with the four year old, whose thumb was in her mouth.

"Victoire, stop sucking on your thumb; that's a bad habit that you want to break." Mrs. Weasley said before taking Victoire off of Fleur's hand.

"Alright, Ginny, do you want to do makeup first, or 'air?"

"I really don't think it matters." Ginny said glancing at herself in the mirror.

"Fine then, we'll start with makeup…before Angelina tries to take over." Fleur said giggling. Angelina had been bickering with Fleur about doing Ginny's makeup even though Fleur asked first. Ginny didn't really care who did it, just as long as it was done and she didn't look like a clown when she said her vows.

Fleur took out the eye shadow pallet and started working as Ginny let her mind wander back to last night. Her bachlorette party.

Ginny, along with Angelina, Hermione, Luna, Fleur and Audrey all joined up at a muggle bar in London. All of them knew tonight was going to be a night where they get so drunk that they call Ron to come pick them up. Ron because he knew exactly which bar they were at, since he was the one who recommended it, and also because Ginny loved to torture him with these types of jobs. Such as pick up his drunken wife, sister, friend, and sister-in-laws and bring them back to the Burrow.

By the time Ginny fell out of her trance, her eye makeup and blush were done. Fleur was sitting in front of her with two lipstick containers in hand, with an expression as if she just asked Ginny a question, and was waiting for an answer.

"Ginny? I asked if you want pink or red lipstick." Fleur repeated herself.

"Oh, sorry. Um, I don't care; you choose." Ginny said shrugging.

"You know, for this wedding to be yours, you really don't seem to care 'ow it goes." Fleur said as she applied the lipstick of her choice.

"I care. But I care about the bigger things like the vows, and pictures; not really the flower girl's hair or the color of lipstick I have on." She said after Fleur finished applying the last bit of makeup.

"I cared about everything on my wedding day." Fleur said as she put away the makeup.

"Trust me; I recall." Fleur paused for a moment, and then continued packing up the makeup so Angelina couldn't change any of Ginny's makeup.

* * *

"Alright, it's been over an hour; where are Angelina and the girls?" Ginny asked as Fleur started her hair.

"I don't know." Mrs. Weasley said pacing the floor.

"We're here!" Hermione said running into the room, seeming very rushed.

"Finally!" Ginny said getting up from her chair.

"Sorry! We lost Luna for like ten minutes." Angelina said setting down a bad with scones inside, "And she wouldn't listen to us."

"I'm sorry, but when I run into Rolf you can't expect me to leave without having a conversation with him." Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Never mind just start getting ready." Ginny said sitting back down.

"Wait. Fleur, you did Ginny's makeup." Angelina said with a joking smile planted on her face.

"I was here and you weren't." Fleur said brushing Ginny's hair.

"Fine then…But I do the bridesmaids' makeup."

"Even your own?"

"Even my own."

"Then you better get started." Fleur said as she started to curl Ginny's hair.

Against Harry's wishes, Ginny let Fleur give her an up-do. She knew Harry liked her hair down, but if he was going to be _that _disappointed about her hair not being down, then they shouldn't being getting married just yet. Plus, the veil was easier to keep on her head if her hair was up.

* * *

By the time one o'clock rolled around all of the bridesmaids plus Hermione were all in their gold dresses. And all of them wore their hair in a straightened up-down hair do. Even though Hermione's hair was a pure nightmare to straighten, it looked beautiful.

"Hermione you should straighten your hair more often." Ginny said laughing.

"If I ever have an extra two and a half hours in my day, then maybe so." Hermione said strapping on her heel.

"Alright, Ginny. It's time to get your dress on." Mrs. Weasley said, taking the plastic-covered dress out of the closet.

Ginny literally squealed. She couldn't be anymore anxious to get her dress on. She remembered trying it on at the shop and falling in love with it. It was a strapless white dress with a sweetheart neckline and a black sash along the waist. And to fit the color scheme of white, black, and _gold, _there were gold sparkles scattered on one side of the dress from the sash up to on side of the sweetheart neckline. Her mother wasn't keen on the black being on the dress before until she noticed how much Ginny really loved it.

Ginny slipped it on and Hermione plus Luna zipped it up and buttoned the buttons that helped conceal the silver zipper.

Ginny stopped in front of the mirror and smiled bright. She didn't feel like she was really getting married until that exact moment and it was a great feeling.

"Ginny, one more thing." Hermione said pulling out the garter. Ginny giggled as she sat down on the bed and lifted the skirt of the dress so her maid of honor could slip the garter up her leg.

All the girls giggled thinking about who's going to be the lucky guest to catch the bouquet, and the garter.

* * *

By the time 2:30pm came around, the butterflies started; in just half an hour Ginny Weasley will become Ginny Potter and start living a life full of happiness with the guy she loves.

Ron, Harry, and the other boys, plus Teddy all left Ron's room on the top floor and walked down all the stairs to go into the living room. Harry looked out the window and watched as all the guests began sitting in their seats either on Ginny or Harry's side of the audience. Even though the whole tradition of the bride's guests on one side and the groom's guests on the other, was useless since they both hung around the same people.

"Okay, Harry?" Ron asked, lifting Harry from his trance.

"Oh, yeah; fine." Harry lied; he really was a nervous wreck. Especially after what Ron told him what Ginny said last night while being picked up.

The heavily, intoxicated Ginny didn't even come close to holding her tongue, instead she blurted out everything that came to mind. Including the statement of, 'You know, Ronniekins, I kind of liked being a bachelor…ette. I may not even show up tomorrow' then giggling as she took another shot.

Once Ron told Harry everything in a form of a joke, Harry's stomach turned to knots. He thought that everything was settled once he proposed to Ginny when really a lot could have happened after that. Ginny could have called off the engagement, become gravely ill, she could have decided she'd rather be with a French man named Jean Pierre, or decided that she didn't want to be a woman anymore. Of course, all of those were highly unlikely, it could have still happened. And not showing up to the wedding, along with saying I do-_n't_, were both Harry's biggest fears.

Fleur entered the living room in her silver dress that she decided to wear for the event, with a look of worry plastered on her face.

"What is it, Fleur?" Seamus asked.

"I found this!" She said running over to Teddy with a golden tie in her hands, "We almost forgot to put this on you, didn't we?"

"Where's Victoire?" Teddy whined.

"After the ceremony, you and Victoire can play all you want, but you have to promise me you'll stand still for the time being." Harry said kneeling in front of his godson.

"And I'll be here, mate; your godfather has assigned me to the job of holding your hand during the ceremony." Neville said with his hands in his pockets.

"And Victoire will be holding Angelina's hand, just to help her control herself." Fleur added.

"Okay…but can we play afterwards?" Teddy asked sweetly.

"Of course, mate." Harry said standing up.

"Alright, all of you have everything you need, correct?" Fleur asked pointing to everyone, "Does Teddy have the rings?" Harry nodded pulling them out of his pocket and setting them next to the pillow.

"How's Ginny doing?" Harry asked quietly.

"She's fine. Actually, no; she's not fine; she doesn't make any decisions and could care less if she got married in her bath robes." Fleur said placing the rings perfectly onto the pillow.

"But she's here, right?" Harry added.

"Of course, Harry. Why would she _not _be here?" Fleur asked before fixing Neville's tie.

"See, mate; nothing to worry about." Ron said clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Alright, I'm going back upstairs and sending the girls down. You all know when to go outside?" Fleur asked, in a very rushed way.

"Yes, Fleur." Harry said smiling. With a short 'okay', Fleur left the boys once more. Soon, Hermione, Luna, Angelina, and Victoire all came downstairs with bouquets, and a basket filled with flower petals, in hands.

"Wow; Ginny did a good job with choosing the dresses." Ron said sliding his arm around his wife.

"I agree." Hermione said before planting a short peck on his lips. "So, are you ready, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"When I see Ginny there, I will be." Harry said shifting his weight nervously.

"Harry I didn't tell you what she said to make you nervous; it was used for a few laughs." Ron said guiltily. Harry only gave him a short nod then took a deep breathe, "By the way, 'Mione, you look beautiful with straight hair."

"Alright, Harry, it's three; time for you to go strut your stuff on that aisle." Luna said over his shoulder. Harry snorted but led his groomsmen, Seamus and Neville, out to the altar.

Against Mrs. Weasley's desires, Ginny decided to have an open altar; no tent, just the outside air. Harry was a little concerned with the press taking pictures of the wedding, but Ginny asked Kingsley for a few aurors to keep a kilometer radius blocked off to anyone who wasn't invited, just to make sure it was a private event.

Harry walked up to the platform where Kingsley stood smiling. Neville and Seamus both lined up behind him, and whispered words of encouragement.

After about two minutes, Kingsley motioned everyone to rise as the band started to play. Ron came out first, arm in arm with his already weeping mother. Followed by Luna, then Angelina, then finally Hermione. Next Teddy came out, smiling at all the people staring at him. Then Victoire exited the house, throwing basically all of her flower petals in her first two steps, leaving her with only a handful to supply the rest of the aisle. Harry giggled as he watched her pick up a few petals from the ground and threw them ahead of her.

Finally, it was Ginny. His Ginny. She gave him a warm smile, and he returned it. Her father whispered to her the entire way but it didn't seem like she was listening. Both of them had their eyes locked on each other. How could he have been so nervous? She, of course, was there, looking beautiful as always. Nothing in that moment felt anymore perfect.

Mr. Weasley kissed his daughter on the cheek then let go of her arm and sat down. Ginny stepped up to the platform and took Harry's hands. The ceremony started with Kingsley rambling on about love and devotion of a couple, which both Harry and Ginny had been ignoring. Both fell out of their own minds when Kingsley asked for Harry's vows. Harry let go of Ginny's hands and cleared his throat.

"Ginny, you have been the best girl a man could ask for these past four years. You always know what to say to make me feel better on my darkest days, and I can't thank you enough. You can make me laugh when I shouldn't, and you know exactly how to make a serious situation fun. You forgive me when I feel as though you shouldn't and above all you truly loved me when I felt as though no one else did. You're beautiful, and influential, and so much more. And I'm beyond happy to live the rest of my life with you." By the end Ginny was trying fight back tears.

"And Ginny; your vows?"

"Why did he get to go first?" She laughed, when really she was trying to settle herself down, "That's not fair." Everyone laughed at her comment, and then let her start, "Well, let's see if I can get through this…Harry, I can't even start to explain how much I love you. You're nothing but supportive when it comes to my job, my beliefs, and when I try to cook. You listen to me when I'm rambling about something on my mind, and you don't make fun of me too badly when it's not even worth talking about. You've been there for me ever since I can remember, even when you didn't never gave me the time of day. I love you, Harry, and I'll always let you cook, just to ensure where ever we live we won't burn down."

"Thank you, Ginny." Kingsley laughed, "Mr. Potter, the rings, please?" Harry nodded, and turned to Teddy, who was shifting his weight nervously.

"Teddy? What's wrong?" Harry asked, as he picked up the two rings from the pillow.

"I need to go potty." He said crossing his legs. Harry sighed, and shook his head. Against his conscience, he turned around and gave the rings to Kingsley. Ginny glanced at Teddy, and noticed him squirming. She looked at Harry with a questioning look, but he just shook his head slightly, as if to say forget about it.

"Now, Ginevra, do you take Harry James Potter as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Ginny said smiling brightly.

"And, Harry, do you take Ginevra Molly Weasley as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Harry said grinning like a fool.

"Now, it's time for your ring exchange—here's yours and here's yours—alright. Harry as you place Ginevra's ring on her finger I ask that you repeat these words, '_With this ring I wed thee._'"

"With this ring I wed thee." Harry said as he slid the silver band onto Ginny's left ring finger.

"Now, Ginny, as you place Harry's ring on her finger I ask that you repeat the words as well."

"With this ring I wed thee." Ginny said as she slid the other silver bang onto Harry's left ring finger.

"And with the promise of both of these rings, I now pronounce you man and wife. Harry, you may now kiss your bride." Ginny let out a small giggle, and Harry kissed her on her lips, letting his hands find the small in her back. Everyone cheered and applauded for the newly wed couple.

Ginny and Harry both pulled apart and smiled at each other. Then turned and started to run back down the aisle, hand in hand. Followed by Ron and Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Victoire and Teddy, then the rest of the wedding party.

Harry and Ginny hugged for a long time once they got inside, making everyone feels a little uncomfortable.

"Congratulations, you two!" Seamus yelled once they got inside. Harry and Ginny laughed with their friends then Harry remembered something important.

"Teddy…do you still have to use the loo?" Harry asked.

"No; I'm okay now." Teddy said, just as Victoire tagged him as 'it' and he started chasing her around the house. Harry looked up at Ginny, who just shrugged and started a conversation with Hermione.

Outside the altar started to transform from rows of seating to tables with chairs surrounding them. The guests took their seats, and as expected, Aunt Muriel wasn't pleased. Bill then stood up and tapped his knife to his empty glass.

"Alright, everyone, thank you for coming. Now let's get the wedding party out here, before they get jealous of how hard we're partying out here, right Aunt Muriel?"

"What?"

"Nothing. So first we have parents of the bride, Arthur and Molly Weasley." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both walked out of the Burrow and to their assigned seats, "The flower girl, and the ring bearer, Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin—you two sit here—now our bridesmaids, Angelina Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Groomsmen, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan. Best man and maid of honor, Ron and Hermione Weasley. And now the real lives of the party, Bride and Groom, Harry and Ginny Potter!" Everyone clapped again as the couple walked hand in hand to their seats. "Now, let's eat some of this fantastic looking food."

Just as Ginny picked up her fork, the Holyhead Harpies came running up to her all wishing her congratulations and partying plans for when she returns from her honeymoon. And they weren't the only ones.

* * *

Once it hit five, Ron stood up for his best man speech, and without stuttering or even blushing once, he got through his five minute speech, followed by Hermione's ten minute monologue.

By the time 5:30pm came around, Ginny had spoken with practically all the guests, and hadn't eaten a lick of food. And to make things worse, Bill announced it was time for the bride and groom's dance.

"Come on, Harry." Ginny said pulling his hand.

"But, I'm awful at dancing and you know it."

"I don't care, it's my wedding day, and my new husband is going to dance with me." Ginny said finally pulling him out into the middle of the empty floor.

The band started to play, and Harry took Ginny's waist and hand, as she put one hand on his shoulder and took the one he offered.

"All you have to do is sway back and forth." Ginny whispered, laughing at how uncomfortable he looked. They started to dance, and soon different couples joined them.

* * *

At 6:30pm, it was time to cut the cake. Harry and Ginny both took hold of the knife's handle and sliced the bottom tier of the three-tiered cake. Ginny let go and let Harry cut a piece for them to share. Her stomach grumbled as both of them took a forkful of cake and they fed each other a slice of the delicious cake. Ginny, of course, took some icing and wiped it on his nose. Harry laughed and did the same, just using a bit more cake, to her. Both of them took a couple napkins and wiped off the smashed cake from their face and walked away from the table and let the guests take a piece of cake.

Victoire and Teddy had taken about four slices, and disappeared for awhile and weren't seen until it was time to throw the bouquet.

"Alright, all the bachlorettes surround this platform!" Ginny said laughing. All of the Holyhead Harpies, and other female guests came up to the platform as Ginny turned around and counted down from five, then tossed the bundle of flowers behind her.

All the women chased the bouquet, but there was only one winner. Victoire.

Ginny smiled at Harry as he pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

"Okay, now all the bachelors come surround the platform." Harry said laughing. Ginny took a seat and let Harry kneel if front of her. She laughed and covered her blush with her hand, as Harry lifted up her skirt a little to find the garter up on her right leg and slide it down. All the men in the area whooped and yelped for Harry as he flung the silky band to the crowd. Teddy ran and picked it up, smiling victoriously.

"Did I or did I not tell you Victoire and Teddy are going to end up a couple." Ginny said quietly to him as he helped her up.

"I'll believe when I see it." Harry laughed before pecking her on the lips.

* * *

"Now, folks, it's time for our couple to make their get away." Bill announced as Harry and Ginny, both of whom had changed out of their wedding robes. Ginny was in a red cocktail dress, and Harry in jeans and an unbuttoned, plaid shirt with a t-shirt under it.

"Where are you guys going?" Teddy asked with Victoire by his side.

"We're going on a vacation. It's apart of the tradition of a wedding." Harry said bending down to be eye level with his godson.

"Oh, can we come?" Victoire asked.

"Sorry, you two, but its only for the bride and groom." Ginny said rubbing Harry's back.

"But, what about me?" Teddy asked, "I thought you guys were going to stay with me."

"Of course we're staying with you, Ted. We'll just be gone for nine days, then we'll be back, and you'll come live with us, permanently." Harry said hugging his little man.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The couple said their goodbyes, grabbed their suitcases and disapparated to their honeymoon vacation.


End file.
